


Just an Ordinary Day

by Pretending2BeMe



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretending2BeMe/pseuds/Pretending2BeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie and Doyle don't do Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Ordinary Day

Doyle was half-awake by the time Bodie returned to the bedroom.

“Come on sleeping beauty; shift over”

Doyle rolled over onto his back and shielded his eyes from the light with his arm.

“Bugger off Bodie it’s too early in the morning” he groaned.

Bodie eased himself down onto the bed and set the tray down on Ray’s chest,

“Oh don’t be like that, I made you breakfast”

Doyle lifted his head from the pillow to see a tea tray laden with jammy toast, teapot and cups. Turning his head, he eyed his partner suspiciously,

“What’s all this in aid of? I hope it’s not because…”

“It’s got nothing to do with that you idiot, interrupted Bodie. I just don’t fancy getting up yet that’s all. Thought I’d take advantage of the rare thing that is a weekend off and have a lie in.”

Doyle was not quite convinced but he let the matter drop. Lifting the tray slightly, he slid himself slowly upright to sit against the headboard with the tray resting in his lap.

Taking up a piece of toast, he began to chew thoughtfully.

“If this is nothing, then what’s with the teapot and the best china?” he questioned.

Bodie leant over and took his own slice from the plate.

“Blimey if I knew this was gonna lead to the Spanish Inquisition, I wouldn’t have bothered! I used the teapot because we can have a second cup without muggings here having to get out of bed and make it and the cups were the first ones I grabbed ok; now shut up and eat Ray.”

Taking a large bite from the warm, sweet bread, he let the statement lie while he chewed.

_First one’s you grabbed, my foot_ thought Doyle but chose to say nothing as he poured the tea into the cups.

For the next few minutes, they both ate in easy silence until there was only one slice of toast left. Doyle glanced quickly between plate and partner. A grin spread across his partners face and before Doyle could move, Bodie had snatched the toast, folded it in half and stuffed the whole slice into his mouth.

Doyle cuffed him playfully on the back of the head,

Git! he said with a smile.

“Too slow my son, too slow” Bodie chided through his mouthful.

As Bodie finished chewing, Doyle poured the last of the tea into the cups and set the tray on the floor. Leaning precariously over the edge of the bed he picked up both cups.

“Don’t you dare!”

“I didn’t do anything!” squealed Bodie all too innocently as he moved away from Doyle.

As Doyle righted himself, he passed a cup to Bodie,

“I know you of old mate; you can’t resist dumping me on the floor at every opportunity”

“I didn’t even move!” answered Bodie with mock incredulity.

“Yeah, yeah, I believe you, thousands wouldn’t” replied Doyle with a grin.

Both men lay there savouring their tea for a few minutes before Doyle sat forward with a jolt,

“Oh I nearly forgot, here hold this” He shoved his cup towards Bodie who took it without question and leant over the edge of the bed once more. Bodie, with his hands full had to let go the opportunity to push his partner out of bed. No matter, there would plenty more. Besides, watching Doyle land arse-up on the floor never got old.

Doyle opened the door to his bedside cabinet and took out a fat rectangular package, which he laid on Bodie’s lap in exchange for the teacups that were dispatched to the tray once more.

Bodie looked over at Ray with a question in his eyes,

“Don’t panic, it isn’t a Valentine or anything, I just saw it in the shop and thought you might like it”

“What’s with the wrapping paper then? Asked Bodie as he eyed his gift wrapped in white paper festooned with tiny red hearts.

“It was all I could find out there wasn’t it, everywhere you look, bloody hearts and flowers. It drove me mad.”

Bodie said nothing but ripped the paper with a little more force than was necessary.

“Blimey! He gasped as the contents came in to view. Selected Poems by Keats”

Doyle couldn’t help but blush, “Yeah, well I know you like him so…”

Bodie leant over and kissed Doyle on the lips “I love it mate, thanks”

“Well, seeing as it’s a day for giving presents – not Valentines you understand-

“Definitely not Valentines” interjected Doyle.

“I happened to get you a little something.” Bodie leant down and fished out a thin rectangular parcel from under the bed.

Doyle couldn’t help but laugh at the teddy bear wrapping.

“Bloody hell!”

“Don’t. It’s a nightmare out there; it’s as if everyone has been infected with some kind of drug that makes them go dippy at the sight of stuffed bears and red roses.” moaned Bodie.

“Tell me about it, thank God we don’t go in for all that nonsense. As far as I’m concerned, today is just an ordinary Saturday”

“Me too. Just a normal, rainy Saturday in February.”

“Exactly.” finished Doyle as he unwrapped his gift.

Doyle whistled in appreciation of his present, a tin of artists’ pencils.

“Well I knew you needed a new set so…There’s all different weights in there so you can’t complain.”

“Its ‘hardness’ you berk. Hardness of pencils.”

“I’ll give you hardness in minute”

“Is that a promise?” Doyle asked with a wink.

Doyle opened the tin and ran his finger over the contents. “They’re beautiful, thanks”

“Well, it will give you something to do this afternoon whist I stay in bed”

Doyle leaned over and wrapped his arms around Bodie’s neck,

“Oh I had no plans to get up either."

As Bodie went in for the kiss, he whispered,

“Happy Saturday Ray.”

“Happy Saturday Bodie.”

The End.

 

 


End file.
